Their Warrior Goddess
by LaPucelle08
Summary: Some Autobots turned into humans under weird circumstances and now Mikaela Banes found herself between two charming and rugged twins who harbors a deep-seated attraction towards her. (AU) (Mikaela-centric) (Sunstreaker/Mikaela/Sideswipe)


**Their Warrior Goddess**

**By: La Pucelle**

A Transformers Fan Fiction

Movie/AU Verse

Genre: Romance

Pairing/s: Sunstreaker / Mikaela / Sideswipe

_A/N: I got so fired up and inspired with the handful of fanfics that I read centered on my favorite girl, I've been into Transformers since before and delayed as I may but I got so attracted to the idea of the twins with Mikaela. Honestly, I only got introduce to their existence like recently—I haven't watched G1, just Armada and I did not know the freaking gray car in ROTF was Sideswipe, I was a little girl back then…I even got Blurr's name wrong the whole time xD—anyway, a HEADS UP that there might be a lot of inaccuracy in here so apologize in advance but I just really want to make my own piece with this trio together, can't let this plot bunny lingering in my head for too long so here it is. I do hope you enjoy it._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. (Fangirling over SS/Mikaela/SS ship)

Another important note…

_Since this will feature most of the bots in human forms (not just holograms), I imagined the twins to look like the Dolan Twins and hell did they look freaking hot! If you wanna check them out, they are kinda popular and has their own YT Channel._

**Grayson Dolan as Sunstreaker / Ethan Dolan as Sideswipe**

**~XXX~**

Will Lennox thought it was just one of those days.

By that, he meant their normal routine of tracking down Decepticons who are still lingering wherever or just recently hit the Earth's atmosphere; to most people living in the stream of normalcy, this might be something really weird and would make them raised their eyebrows but really…for a soldier like him who has been a major part of a secret organization with aliens, hunting down moving pieces of advanced metals and whatnot is no longer something that's surprising. Being in NEST has its ups and downs but without saying it out loud, he realized how much he enjoyed the kind of friendship or bond slowly created between them humans and the Autobots, it wasn't so bad at all. In fact, it's kinda fun.

Speaking of fun…

"Holy shit," were the only two words that slipped out of his close friend and fellow soldier Epps upon entering the spacious conference room in their base which was intended for the Autobots.

But Lennox second the motion, both amusement and shock gleaming in his eyes. "Holy shit indeed," He wasn't sure whether he would laugh out loud, carry on with more side comments or just zip his mouth shut.

"AAAHHHH!" A loud masculine yell boomed in the large room, shattering the thick and tense silence that followed Lennox's comment.

"What the frag is going on?!"

"No! What happened to us?!"

"Thiscan'tbereallyhappening!Primushelpus!"

"Huh…interesting,"

Going back a little bit to what happened that morning, Silverbolt was in some kind of patrol up in the air and literally going around the world—which wasn't really much of an issue—when he detected a strange signal coming from England. He reported it back to Optimus and quickly, the bots went to the stated location along with a handful soldiers, Epps and Lennox. Turned out there was no Decepticon but a rather strange looking object that they dug from the soils in the middle of the historical Stonehenge. It was a large jagged rock that looks more like a crystal, something Lennox saw in the mountain or cave. It has a faint natural glow in it, its color was pure white.

"This doesn't seem to correlate with the Allspark or anything about us," Ratchet stated as he, Ironhide, Prowl and Optimus circled around the table where it was placed. "But the power surging from this rock is tremendous, I can feel it"

Optimus Prime nodded, "Yes, it feels like it possessed the same power as our Allspark and even the Matrix,"

"There must be a reason this is found," Prowl added, also observing the unknown crystal-rock. "Or else we just went there for nothing,"

As Ratchet and Prowl proceeded with their work in the strange object along with other humans present, the rock-crystal glowed further until it encased everything and everyone. And timing has it that a couple of Autobots stepped inside as the blinding light filled in the room.

Which led them to their current shock.

"Primus! What the frag happened?!" Ironhide's mouth dropped open when he saw five naked men before them who are all freaking out.

"We're…we turned to organics!" Sideswipe exclaimed, looking down at his appearance, his hands began touching his cheeks and torso, confirming no sign of metal or anything that made him a robot.

Blurr looks like he was about to have a major meltdown, "Thatthingiscursed!"

"Whoa…this is how it feels like huh?" Sam Witwicky's guardian and friend, Bumblebee didn't look that much horrified with the unexpected change, in fact, it was more curiosity rather than fear.

Wheeljack is also unfazed, "Yes, some kind of power in there but then again not all of us are changed"

"We are the only ones who got changed," Came Sunstreaker's monotonous but annoyed voice, he was also not pleased with the sudden transformation from bot to organic however he thought hitting his head against the wall for it will do him no good. "Blurr quite doing that, you might break your skull, it's not made of metal anymore" He stated to the Autobots Speedster who just made his way to the wall and started hitting it with his forehead.

"Nonononononono!" Blurr said hysterically. "Whatarewegoingtodonow?!Wecannotfunctionlikethis!"

Ratchet observed the situation laid before him, a huge thick metal hand on his chin, "How come only the five of them got changed?"

When Lennox became successful in suppressing his urge to laugh, he provided his input, "You noticed anything weird aside from them being naked and human? They all possessed private vehicles as alt forms although Ironhide is also one but maybe because he is not a car…"

"Y'all better get some clothes on, you can't go out like that," Epps suggested, smirking a bit.

"I got your point, Major Lennox" Optimus stated, "They are the only ones inside this room who possessed car alt forms,"

"How come Jazz is not included?!" Sideswipe asked loudly, suddenly remembering their Silver Solstice fellow bot.

"Obviously, punk, he is not here" Ironhide stated, rolling his eyes and shook his head. "If he was, he'd probably end the same as well"

"There is no point in stressing yourselves further with this sudden change, Autobots" Optimus said to the five former robots, his voice remained level without a hint of taunting in it. "We will work on this shortly to make sure you return to your original forms quick,"

"What are we going to do then?" The former golden Lamborghini asked, "What if there are any Decepticon activities around?"

"It will be in our disadvantage to have you present in such activity with your current state," Their leader replied, "I wouldn't want to lose any one of you because of this and so you shall not be part of anything extremely dangerous until everything is good and you need not to worry, the others will suffice for now to attend to our missions"

"In the meantime," Lennox turned to the five males, "You guys should take this as a time-out or break. Learn to blend and go out, be human" He chuckled.

"I agree," Optimus nodded, "There is nothing wrong with a little recuperation so, please do so, this might be a blessing in disguise"

"Ablessingindisguise?!" Blurr was full of disbelief, "Howisthisablessing?!"

**~XXX~**

10am. Saturday.

Mikaela Banes slept soundly in her room, half covered with her pale pink blanket as she was lying face down on her bed when multiple loud knocks forced her consciousness up in the surface.

"Ugh!" A frown curled on her lips, annoyed at the intruder, whoever it was who dared wake her. She shifted in her bed and rolled to the side then fell on the floor with a thud. "Ouch!" The pain that shoot through her leg was enough to wake her fully, looking at the source, it was actually Wheelie who was standing not far from where she fell.

"Good morning, Warrior Goddess!" The former Decepticon greeted, "Didn't mean to hurt ya but it's already late morning you know!"

Mikaela grumbled, sitting down on the floor, the sheets still tangled in her legs, "I know that Wheelie," She ran a hand through her dark brown wavy long hair. "But it's a freaking weekend, I want to get some long hours of rest" After what happened yesterday, yes, she thought she definitely needed it.

Wheelie was about to say more when another series of knocks came downstairs, "Uh! Damn it!" The beautiful brunette finally rose up, not minding her state of undress although she wasn't really that naked but she was only wearing a thin black tank top and black short shorts. Her father wasn't around, she knew he goes in their workshop early in the morning every day.

"I swear to God if this is Sam, I will—" She unlocked the door and swung it open, expecting her dorky ex-boyfriend. However what she got was the opposite.

"Primus…" A murmur came from the tall dark brown haired guy clad in a dark red long sleeves shirt and black pants, his blue eyes looking her up and down, "You are going to give me a spark attack, Mikaela"

Mikaela was silent for a couple of minutes, eyes darting from the guys in front of her door—the two on the left looks literally identical except the style of their hair, the one wearing a golden shirt has a shorter brown hair but he has the same blue eyes, next to them was a tall platinum blonde guy clad in a yellow button up shirt, next to him was also a tall guy with black hair in gray and white top, then the last one has spiked up black hair with light blue highlights in it dressed in blue.

"Mika—" The blonde spoke as he reached a hand for her but he was cut off as the female shut the door on their faces and locked it.

Wheelie came down the living room in his truck form and quickly transformed before his goddess, "What's the matter? Who are those people?"

"I don't know! They look so weird!" Mikaela told the mini bot in an almost whisper, panic started rising inside her. "And they know my name!"

"Mikaela!" Someone outside yelled, then a banging in the door and in the windows.

"Shit! We need to get out of here!" Although the guys did not really look that creepy or hideous but she wasn't just up to seeing a bunch of them in front of her house.

Wheelie noticed the anxiety and fear in the femme's face, "Do not worry, Warrior Goddess, I am here for you! They can't hurt you!" After their situation in Egypt that led to one of the pyramid's reshaping—thanks to Devastator—the mini bot had fully changed sides and decided to live with Mikaela. Having a crush on her for so long, claiming her as his beautiful goddess, there's no way he would let anything harm her.

"C'mon Wheelie, let's go in the back, my bike is there!" Quickly, she grabbed her keys and sprinted towards the back of their house where her badass big black motorbike was parked. Mikaela went to her bike and hopped, the mini con followed after and she put him in front of her.

However, just as she was to rev the engine to life, a pair of hands snaked around her waist and a whisper came in her ear, "You sure you are gonnna go out like that, baby girl?" There's only one figure who dared call her that since day one and it wasn't a freaking human but as she looks at her left, the brunette saw the same guy in red shirt, a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"Some good bike you have here," The black-haired male in white and gray shirt appeared in front of her motorbike, inspecting it.

Wheelie transformed and pointed his weapon at the surrounding males, "Hands off!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," The guy in gold also showed up, possessing the same handsome looks as the one in red but this one looks kinda stoic and grumpy. His eyes were on hers, unblinking and Mikaela couldn't help but sense a familiarization in him.

"What do you want from me?" Mikaela finally asked, she thought this guys are damn fast and now they have her cornered for some reason she couldn't tell.

The blonde with them finally appeared as well, a little exhausted and catching his breath while the spiky haired did not look affected at all.

"EveninthisformIamstillquick!" The spiky haired guy said in one go that she did not really understand.

"Please do not runaway from us, Mikaela" The blonde stated, "I am sorry we shocked you, let us explain first, we do not wish to harm you"

**~XXX~**

"Oh,"

"Yes, so that's what happened"

Almost an hour passed after the blonde who introduced himself as Bumblebee explained what happened back in the NEST which turned the five of them into humans and shock was probably an understatement after hearing the details of it. Wheelie intercepted harshly in the middle of the former yellow Camaro, pointing out that they were lying and just wanted to get their hands on the brunette but all men showed proofs that they are legit.

So that explains those two looks alike, her eyes darted towards the identical twins.

"Alright, I get it" Mikaela exhaled loudly, leaning back on the sofa across them, "But I still don't appreciate all of you coming at my house without my notice, I mean, it's just weird, I haven't really been…" She was silent for a second, "I am not part of anything you do anymore,"

Her answer made Sunstreaker furrowed his brows, "What are you talking about?"

Mikaela suddenly found it hard to answer, memories going back in the surface which triggered a wave of negative emotion in her chest. It was over a year already for God's sake and she feels like she still hasn't gotten the break-up she and Sam had. Honestly, she did not want it to happen but with their distance and different lives after High School, things just changed out of their control. She bore no bitterness or anger, in fact, she still stayed acquaintance with the Autobots Ambassador but there are times that she felt sad. Especially after knowing that Sam already got someone new, a beautiful and elegant blonde named Carly who also attended the same college as him. While she is stuck in Limbo. When they fell out of love, Mikaela's presence in NEST and involvement with the bots became less until she completely stopped caring or giving two cents about it.

Wheelie is the only one she has that's connected to the robots but she didn't mind, the mini-con grew on her already. Like a friend or a pet.

She went back to her life, helping in the shop she and Dad had, working their every day; she still plans in going to college after everything goes smoothly with her parent's situation. Then when she just started opening her heart again and decided to go back to Trent, which happened yesterday, it only took a couple of hours for her to conclude that it was a goddamn wrong move.

Boy, was she that stupid when it comes to love?

"Mikaela?" Wheeljack asked, frowning. "You alright?" He noticed how the brunette suddenly zoned out and did not reply at Sunstreaker's question.

"I am fine," She lied, her eyes started to water and there's no way she'll let them see that. "I don't think you should be here, you guys should go"

"But why?!" It was Sideswipe, he looks offended with what she said. "Optimus said we can take our time to relax and experience being a human—"

"And you can do that in a different way without going here," She cuts him off, "I mean there's really no point for you to be here, I am no longer with Sam and I have no part in whatever you are doing"

The five former mechs then noticed the slight change in her tone and pain which reflected in her eyes as she mentioned Sam.

"But we missed you…" Bumblebee said with honesty. "We want to spend time with you,"

His statement went right through Mikaela's heart and tears fell on her cheeks much to her dismay. "Why?"

No words were spoken, throwing no caution in the air, the former Camaro moved forward and pulled her in a tight embrace meant to be a comfort.

"Mickey…" The nickname that Bee only reserved for her, "Whether you like it or not, you are still a part of us and we never forgot about you"

"What about Sam?" She reluctantly returned the embrace,

Bumblebee smiled; his hand began patting her back. "He will be fine, I am going to check on him tomorrow or later this evening but for now, I want to be with you"

"Beestopflirtingwithherinfrontofus" Blurr said, rolling his eyes.

**~XXX~**

Sunstreaker felt really annoyed at first when he turned into a human, but after Bumblebee suggested dropping to Mikaela's house to visit the fierce femme, he realized that their Leader could be right about this being a blessing in disguise. Without saying out loud—only his twin knew—he missed the beautiful brunette a lot, they never had much conversation in the past, only small talks that involves work since most of the time she was with Sam and Bee, only his twin brother got most of the chance interacting with her much to his dismay.

But without Mikaela's knowledge, the golden Lamborghini already has his eyes on her, watching her in the background, observing her physical attributes and the last time she showed the NEST soldiers and them how she fixed a vehicle, he was damn impressed. There's just something in her that he felt himself drawn to, a strange feeling that he didn't want to name yet.

All five former Mechs along with Mikaela went to a lot of places that Saturday—they went to the mall where their lovely tour explained a lot of things to them and she also shared her love towards cars and anything connected to automotive, the way she said it just made Sunstreaker attracted to her more. Afterwards, they ate lunch that felt foreign but enjoyable at the same time; Blurr stopped with his brooding and started enjoying his current mode.

Late afternoon close to sunset, they finally went to a high cliff that has a beautiful overview of the thick woods, city and sky that already turned a bit orange.

"Did you have fun, Mikaela?" Sunstreaker asked the femme who was leaning against the trunk of a tall shady tree not that far from the others. He was glad that he finally got an opportunity to be alone with her, he just hoped his twin would not pop out of the blue.

Mikaela glanced at the former golden mech and gave him a small smile, "Yes I did, it was really nice to hang out with you all after a year of going back to NEST…" She looks down at the grass for a moment, "Thank you, Sunny"

Normally if it was Sideswipe who'd call him by that dreadful nickname, he'd be downright annoyed but this was Mikaela he was talking to.

Sunstreaker saw genuine in her pretty face however the sadness mixed with it did not go unnoticed either, "Why are you still sad though?"

"What? I am not sad, I just said I enjoyed myself, right?"

"No you are not, you are still sad…is it because of Sam?"

She shook her head, "No it's not…It's just…" Exhales, "I don't know…there's this feeling of always being left out and I also think that I am always stupid when it comes to love, I just can't be with someone that feels right to be with"

"I know, human males are just unworthy of you" Sunstreaker told her honestly, earning a surprise look from her. "You are just too fragging good to be with any one of those…maybe" His had reached up to touch her face then to her hair, "Maybe it's not a human that you need…"

Before Mikaela could say anything more, Sunstreaker closed the gap between them and captured her lips with his; the golden mech thought he went sky high as he made contact with Mikaela's lips, it was soft and tasted good. He internally thanked all the stuff he watched and researched on the internet about intimacy between humans.

On the other hand, the lovely brunette was shocked but she did not push him either in fact she closed her eyes and returned the kiss whole-heartedly; she felt his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to his warmth and she did the same by putting hers around his neck.

When they pulled away from the kiss, Sunstreaker pushed her further on the tree trunk and intertwined his hand with hers. "I wanted you for a long time, Mikaela" Possessiveness was evident in his tone. "You have no idea what ran in my mind every time I saw you and that other organic together, it was an irritation gnawing under my armor."

"Why?" Mikaela felt breathless, "Why me? I am nothing extremely special, Sunny"

His blue eyes narrowed, "That's not true…" He leaned down closer to press another kiss on her lips, "Not only are you beautiful but you are brave and fierce, that's what drawn me the most to you"

"Yeah I agree" Another voice said.

Mikaela jumped in shock upon seeing Sideswipe standing in their right, a mischievous smile on his handsome face.

"What?" Sideswiped raised a brow, "I am not kidding, baby girl! We are twins you know!"

Sunstreaker turned to his brother, annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

"Ruining your moment," The former red Lambo replied bluntly then pulled the brunette closer to him, "Sunshine, you are not the only one here who has eyes on this warrior goddess, hm?" He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the top of it which made Mikaela blushed, "I think you should share"

"I think we should go before the others see us," Mikaela suggested, feeling flustered and warm from their amorous actions. She forced herself out of their hold and quickly made her way to Bumblebee who was thankfully busy chattering with Blurr and Wheeljack from a distance.

**~XXX~**

Night came, Bumblebee already stated his farewell since he would still be dropping by at Sam's; he has already been informed of the changes, and the former Camaro plans to have a slumber party in their home along with the boy's parents.

"It has been an enjoyable day, Mikaela" Wheeljack said, even bowing a bit like a gentleman or prince. "I look forward to spending another day with you if that is alright, I think your extensive knowledge in earthly vehicles will be of use in the base. I shall talk to Ratchet about teaching you more about us, and I will not take no for an answer,"

Mikaela was surprised, she placed a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "If you put it that way, I can't really say no to you…"

A knowing smile flashed on Wheeljack's face, "I am glad to hear that, if I may be transparent, there will be a lot of bots who would pick you as their driver, it would be great if you can ride my alt form when everything is back to normal"

"Nope," Sunstreaker stood beside the brunette and looks at their friend, "Not until after us, Wheel"

Wheeljack shook his head, "Possessive much, Sunstreaker?" He gave him a look that states he knew about what's happening. "Furthermore, I will be taking my leave now, rest well tonight, Mikaela"

"Thanks Wheeljack, you guys take care" Mikaela watched Wheeljack leave with Blurr who was saying something again in such a speed that made it impossible to understand.

When the two were gone, she turned to the twins left in the living room of her home; she crossed her arms over her chest and looks at them pointedly, "And you two? Any plans of going out?"

"Nope" Sideswipe closed the door behind her, locked it and caged Mikaela in his arms. "Your father is not going home tonight, right?"

"How did you know that?" She tried taking off his arms, "Did you look at my phone without my permission?"

The former red Lambo kissed the curve of her neck, "Maybe~"

"What—" Mikaela began but was interrupted when Sunstreaker loomed over her and captured her lips in a deep, hot kiss. "What are you two doing?!" She asked when the golden mech pulled away for a second, is it really possible for them to be attracted to her at the same time?

Sideswiped turned her head towards him and kissed her, "Marking you, we decided to share but only between the two of us,"

"No one outside can have you," Sunstreaker said, "They can try but they will end up dead for sure,"

**~XXX~**

Early morning, the twins watched Mikaela as she sleeps soundly in her bed between them, long dark hair fanned out in her pillow and naked body covered in white sheets.

"She's so beautiful, bro" Sideswipe commented in a low voice as not to wake her.

A content smile formed on the golden mech's lips, "I know…" Last night they did the one thing that made Mikaela feel pleasure seeped through her body, with more than enough research online the twins were able to provide and expressed their love to the femme who had been in their mind for a long time. All touch and kiss they placed in her lovely curves were full of feelings that they did not expect to feel for someone from the opposite race.

"Do you think it's wrong that we took her?" Sideswipe asked in wonder,

Sunstreaker shook his head, "Love is not wrong, brother, love comes in different packages and approach"

Mikaela's eyes fluttered open as she stirred awake, her vision was greeted by the handsome faces of the twins. Then came the memory of what they did last night which made her blush again and cover her face in embarrassment.

Sunstreaker removed her hand off her face, "Good Morning, Warrior Goddess," He smirked.

"Had fun last night?" Sideswipe winked at her, "You are really beautiful inside out, hm? Just to set your expectation nothing changes when we go back to our original forms, if you dare to go out with another bot or organic, we will hack him to pieces, okay?" He sounded cheerful yet his words are damn savage.

"Hey you two annoying $%%&%$#!" It was Wheelie who was locked out of the brunette's room, "What are you doing to her?! Let me in! I will blast you two to the outer space!"

Mikaela ignored the banging of Wheelie from the other side, too distracted with the twins who didn't seem to mind their nakedness underneath. "I can't believe this is happening,"

The twins kissed both sides of her cheeks.

"It's meant to be, baby" Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker pulled her closer to him, "Don't tell me you didn't want it, Mikaela"

**~XXX~**

Weeks passed and Ratchet became successful in reversing the effects of the unknown rock-crystal however he's still unable to identify its purpose and origin. Wheeljack decided to help in taking a piece of the said rock to his lab room for him to do research on, after the turn of events to them, he just couldn't help but feel excited about the thing that turned them into humans. The NEST returned back to normal, with their operations already joined in by the five who used to be humans, nothing weird happened again afterwards although Jazz and some bots voiced out their curiosity in wanting to be a human for a whole day and see how it feels.

As for Mikaela, nothing really changed in her routine except for the workshops/training she had with Ratchet and Wheeljack—the latter was true to his word when he said he wanted her in the NEST—and the Lamborghini twins' constant presence wherever she goes.

"You guys are a pair of beautiful machines, you know that?" Mikaela told them while chilling in the same cliff they went to before when they became human.

Sunstreaker revved forward, nudging her gently with the hood of his alt form. "So are you, Mikaela…"

"C'mon, baby girl" Sideswipe chimed in, "Let's go back, it's getting late, let me give you a ride today since you went in Sunny yesterday,"

Sunstreaker grumbled something in Cybertronian but let Mikaela stepped inside his red twin anyway.

/Hey bro/ It was Sideswipe communicating with him through their private link.

/Yes?/

/Do you love her?/

Seriously, what kind of question is that? /Are you kidding me?/

/No I am not, just saying, in case you are still unsure, I will keep her/

/Sides, do you think I am just fooling around all this time? If you are finding a means to get rid of me, not happening, brother/

A laughter erupted in their private link from Sideswipe. /As expected of you, so possessive huh!/

/…Of course, we are twins after all/

**~END~**

_Yes, it's kind of like a poly ending but I really love Mikaela paired with both! Actually, if I will go extreme I also want Blurr and Wheeljack in but I figured that's too much already! Or maybe it should be in a different story. Anyway, let me know of your thoughts freaky darlings. Thank you for your time in reading my piece._


End file.
